Tortured Soul
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: BRS and OC. Rated M for violence and gore


**CHAPTER 1: Insight**

Kitori sat by herself in the courtyard eating her lunch. Chicken and rice. An eggroll. A pencil was poised between her fingers, sketching out perfect strokes on the unlined paper. The mid-morning breeze rustled the leaves of the apple tree next to her. A few early blooms floated by, one landing on her drawing. Kitori stared at it for a minute, the white blossom with a faint pink blush around the edge. She smiled and blew lightly on the paper, sending the flower once again on it's way.

**Black****µ**** Rock Shooter POV:**

I perched on the solid edge of the abyss, looking down. There was complete silence, something only this place can produce. It caught your voice, sucking it into the blackness. No one would be able to hear my screams in this part of the realm.

They told me I was crazy, to sell myself to a human, but something inside me knew it was only right. The blackness of a haunted soul hung around her the moment she was first conceived. I was drawn to such a rarity, never before had a newborn not been free of sin. The sin lurked around her the same way it did me, though in her, it seemed tamer.

I took it upon myself to protect her, to fuse my essence with hers so we could become one and the same. I made her almost immortal, half and half, as she has made me half mortal, our souls entwined as one. I taught her to fight for herself, to defend against those who wish to unrightfully abuse her already tortured soul.

I could feel her summon me, a deep tug in my gut, the signal of trouble. My eye blazed blue with the beutiful flame and I leaped into the abyss, falling...falling... for what seemed like forever.

**General POV:**

Kitori saw a shadow pass over her sketchbook. It was tall and dark. She didn't look up; she didnt have to in order to know that Issic was looming over her, his gang at his sides.

"Whatcha drawing?" he asked in a mockingly interested voice.

Kitori didn't answer. She had read somewhere that if you ignored someone, they eventually went away. Bad move.

Isicc snatched away her sketchpad and another of his buddies grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back, forcing her to look at him. He glanced at the drawing, briefly, and threw it carelessly behind him.

"I asked you a question newbie." he said, "and I expect you to answer it."

Kitori gritted her teeth and said nothing. She was waiting for the right moment. The moment when Black Rock Shooter would tell her to fight. Isicc swung for her, his fist catching her in the stomach. She doubled over, winded, but still she waited.

Isicc swung again, this time catching her jaw. Her head whipped around, blood flying from her mouth and she fell. A boy with blond hair began kicking her, and soon, they were all doing it. When they were finished, they turned away, satisfied. Kitori lay on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She closed her pale green eyes as something familiar slipped into her and Black Rock Shooter took control.

Her eyes blazed fiercly red and she pushed herself off the ground. "Hey!" she called to the group of boys. They turned, surprised to see her on her feet. Kitori tackled the nearest boy to the ground, summoning her death scythe from thin air and slicing him neatly in half. The others looked on in horrible fasination as another of their comrades was killed until only Isicc remained.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me" he managed to spit out. " I'm really sorry, I'll never do it again, just please have mercy." Isicc was on his knees now, begging for her forgiveness. It was slightly amusing. She knew she should grant it, but…

Kitori drove the tip of the curved blade through his heart. Her lips curved into a faint smile.

"Have fun in hell." she whispered into his ear.

Kitori placed her foot on his chest, yanking out her scythe and letting him fall to the grass. She looked at the small pile of corpses at her feet as if for the first time and smirked.

A girl bounded up the hill. She was tiny, blond and wore a pink miniskirt. When she saw the blood dripping off Kitori's weapon, she screamed, turning and running the other way. Kitori pounced on her, striking with the blade and slitting open the poor girl's throat. She stared at the liquid life falling from the cold metal and traced the tip of her blade around her lips, blood falling into her mouth. She swallowed, not at all sickened by what she was doing and moved on to the next victim.

**Black****µ**** Rock Shooter POV:**

I fell until I landed on the hard rock with a solid _thud_. It didn't really hurt, but still I cried out. It was strange, I hadn't been brought to Kitori, but to the bottom of the abyss. I looked up, rock formations running around the entire circumfrence of the pit.

Dead Master was laying at my feet. She was spasming, her eyes glazed and unfocused. I knew immediately what was happening: she was trying to bind with a mortal as I had. She clutched her death scythe like a lifeline, fingers turning white from the grip.

She looked like she was in so much pain, but I did not feel compelled to help her. She was my sworn enemy, after all and I wasn't a hero or even a good guy. I could just kill her right here, but where's all the fun in that? She wouldn't even pick a fight. If I did kill her though, the mortal she was trying to bind would die as well.

I felt my bond with Kitori weaken slightly and I started. If she was in danger, I needed to cross over immediately. I summoned my motorcycle from the blue energy and jumped into the saddle, opening the portal. I raced through, landing on blood stained ground.

I saw Kitori swing Dead Master's death scythe and I realized with sickening horror what had happened. Dead Master had accidentally bonded with my fragile mortal and now she was murdering innocent school children. This wasn't good. I had to stop her, but how could I without hurting Kitori? I revved my bike once again and sped down the hill.

**Kitori POV: **

I swung the death scythe, slicing several students at once. They cowered, their frightened screams filling me with gentle amusement. I laughed as one of the teachers tried to run, but I took the skulls head chains and tossed them at her. They wrapped around her legs and she fell. I laughed as I stood above her. Her head was bowed, throat choked with bitter sobs. I grinned and lifted her chin with the tip of the blade.

"Don't cry, _Sensei _Gishine," I teased, "it is only death."

She cried harder and I sighed, unimpressed and slit her throat. I bent to retrieve the chains from around her feet. I heard the sound of a motor, familiar and distant. I smiled. My old enemy was approaching.

**Black Rock Shooter POV:**

I raced toward Kitori, my strange little mortal. Her eyes held the heat of the hunt. I needed to get Dead Master out of her. I summoned my powers as I approached. She turned, a smile on her pale lips and threw the skulls headed chains at me. They caught my motorcycle, seending me to a dreadful spin. With a cry, I leaped up and summoned my cannon.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
